Witness Protection
by kimmycat
Summary: Someone has been murdered and Sakura has witnessed it. The murderers group of followers are now out to kill her because she has put thier master in jail...She is put under the witness protection program but what happens when someone special has no clue wh
1. Prolouge

She wiped her emerald eyes. She was shaking so bad from crying. She had not slept since it happened. She was too busy mourning her loss. Now that the time had come she couldn't do it. She had to make this uligy come from the heart...but her heart was exausted. Her father gave her a little push. He watched very concerend as Sakura stepped up to the podium to deliver the uligy on the spot.  
  
"When I was very little, my mom passed away." She began. She felt as though she ouldn't continue as the reminder of more sorrow filled her heart. She saw Tomoyo sitting there smiling to give her courage. Next to her was Eriol and the seat that should have been occupied by Syaoran...  
  
"I didn't know what was happening. People crying and not having enough time to explain to me where she had gone to. However one person did. He said to me these very wise words of which I will never forget. 'Shes gone to a good place. A place where suffering never happens. Its a wonderful place with medows and open fields and everything that you can imagine that makes a place beautiful. Don't worry Sakura. You will see her again. Not as fast as you like but you will see her again.' Those words made me feel better. I repeated them to everyone over the next while. Those words were spoken by a man who should be alive today. He cared about me. He loved me more than any other girl in the world he said. I loved him too. I used to hate to admit it... but now I regret not admitting it enough. Its only when someone is gone when you relize how much you'll miss them. I miss him more than I ever thought. My heart hurts knowing that he won't be there as I grow up. But we have to think of him. He's happy now. I will always be your little kaiju. I love you...Onii-chan"   
  
Sakura looked up at the rest of the crowd. There wasn't a dry eye in the church. Sakura was heart broken because of his death. 15 years of her life wasn't enough for her. All of the crying didn't help Sakura. There was only one thing that could make her feel strong enough to not break down... But Syaoran wasn't there. Sakura burst into tears and ran out of the church.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Not long after she had run home did Tomoyo appear. Less than 5 minutes.   
  
"Sakura-chan. What you said were the most beautiful words I've ever heard." She said hugging her.  
  
"Thank you Tomoyo. I only wish that Onii-chan and Syaoran would have heard them."  
  
"Touya-kun DID hear you're words. Eriol-kun said he was standing right next to you crying. He said if you had turned to your right you would have seen him. As for Syaoran-kun... I know you were to heart broken to call him. I know you know I did. But the elders got really mad and said something about that they had cut him off from the outside world and slammed down the phone. But he'll see it."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
Tomoyo held up her video camera. Sakura laughed. She hadn't laughed since Touya had died in her arms. Tomoyo and Sakura held each other and laughed and cried for a long time.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
After Tomoyo had left, Kero had come out of her pocket finally. He had been there all day. He gave her a hug, but thats all he had time for because seconds later Fujitaka came into her room.   
  
"Sakura...pack everything that is most dear to you and come downstairs. We need to talk."   
  
Sakura didn't have a chance to say anything because he closed the door, leaving her confused and worried.   
  
Suddenly, out of the Sakura book, the little card floated over and landed in her hand.   
  
"Kero... I thought you said I couldn't use the cards in this way..."  
  
"This is an exception. The card wants you to use it."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura had packed everything. All her clothes, everything from her drawers and more. Thanks to the little card it all fit nicley. She only left the bed, the desk and chair, her tv and her lamp. She had brought the video games for Kero. She closed her door and sank to the floor with her suitcase next to her.  
  
There was a nagging voice inside of her that said 'Lock the door.". So she made sure her father wasn't coming. She took out the star key and tapped her dorknob with it. A lock appeared and she locked the door. A light pink glow covered the door for an instant then vanished. She knew that no matter what, no one but her could re-enter the room. The lock dissapeared and she put her key away.  
  
Just then she heard someone come in the front door.  
  
"Iie iie iie! I haven't told her yet!" She heard her fathers voice say.  
  
"Thats not our problem. You knew when to expect us. We're doing this for her." She didn't recognize that voice.  
  
"You have to understand what shes going through! She saw her brother die!" Fujitaka yelled.  
  
"You know thats the reason we're here. Now STAND ASIDE!"  
  
She heard footsteps coming up the stairs She quickly ran to her brothers room and hid behind the door. It reminded her of something in the past...  
  
~*FLASHBACK~*  
  
"8...9...10! Ready or not Sakura! Here I come!" Touya yelled. He had no trouble finding the little 5 year-old at all.  
  
"Found you."  
  
"How do you always find me!"  
  
"First of all you always hide in the same place. Second of all when someone moves the door even the slightest bit, you're visable to anyone who looks at the door."  
  
"Onii-chan!"  
  
~*END FLASHBACK~*  
  
"Onii-chan..." She whispered to herself. She heard the mens voices come into the room.  
  
"She has to be in here. I just know it!" Frustrated, he slammed the door.  
  
"There she is!" His partner said.  
  
Sakura sat there frozen, as the cop met her gave then grapped her arm.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Poor Sakura-chan. It hurts me to see her like this." Tomoyo said to Eriol.  
  
They were on the way to visit her and make her feel better. Tomoyo had brought some videos of Syaoran and Sakura fighting clow cards.  
  
"You never really heard what happened did you?" Eriol asked.  
  
"No. Niether did you."  
  
"I looked into her memories at the funeral. I'll show you."  
  
~*FLASHBACK!~*  
  
Sakura was running. She ran but the man grabbed her and threw her against as wall with a gun pointed at her head.   
  
"What do you want from me!" She said a little shaken.  
  
"You act so innocent. You're so beautiful too... Too bad you said you hate me. Then I wouldn't have to kill you to get your cards..."  
  
"You won't be able to use them Yaoi. Don't bother."  
  
"But I can. All I have to do is... WHY AM I TELLING YOU? I'm only wasting time. However I would have had to kill you anyways. Can't have you trying to get them back."  
  
"You won't be able to. I'll get out of here."  
  
"Ahhh oh well. All I have to do is kill that chinese kid...Syaoran...and you'll be so miserable, so peroccupied I can take them with no effort. As a matter of fact I think I'll do that inste-"  
  
"NO! No not Syaoran. Fine. Kill me then. But you wont hurt Syaoran."  
  
"Deal. I don't need him anyway. He is but a weakling compared to you or I. Hold still. You won't feel a thing."  
  
"Gomen cards. Gomen Syaoran. I have to do this."  
  
Yaoi pointed the gun at her head. He was about to pull the trigger when-  
  
"NO! SAKURA!"  
  
Sakura opened her eyes.   
  
"ONII CHAN! NO! STAY BACK!"  
  
But it was too late. Touya grabbed Sakura with his back facing Yaoi...and Yaoi shot him.  
  
"ONII CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Sakura yelled. She dropped to her knees and held him close.  
  
"Onii-chan...Why?"  
  
"You're my sister, kaiju. I love you."  
  
"No Onii-chan! Don't die. Onegai!"  
  
"Sorry Sakura. Stay safe. I -" but thats all he could say. He closed his eyes and died.  
  
"Onii-chan! Onegai! Wake up!"  
  
"Awwwww. how cute. Too bad his sacrifice was for nothing. Because you too, are about to die right here and now." Yaoi taunted.  
  
"STOP THERE!" A nearby policeman said. Hearing Sakura's screams he had come to see what was going on.   
  
Yaoi quickly knelt down and put a gun to Sakura's head.   
  
"Move and she dies!" Yaoi said.   
  
Sakura, however, felt to much rage to take on the helpless hostage. She punched the back of his head with her free arm and he fell to the ground. The police man quickly came over and cuffed Yaoi. he had already called for backup.  
  
"Onii-chan. I promised to protect you when you gave your powers to Yukito. But I couldn't I just-" But Sakura broke into sobs. A different policeman helped Sakura up. He took her to his car trying to calm her down as she cried and looked back at Touya, his blood all over his clothes.  
  
~*END FLASHBACK~*  
  
"Eriol! Those are peoples memories you're disrupting!" Tomoyo said with tears glistening in her eyes upon hearing Sakura's story.  
  
Suddenly Tomoyo heard two yells from two different people.  
  
"Otou-san!" "Sakura!"  
  
"Sakura-chan!" She said as she broke into a run. She stopped.  
  
There were two police officers. One carried Sakura, sobbing and screaming into the car, while the other held a suitcase.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said running to catch up with the car as it sped away.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura yelled back. "You're my best friend ever! You'll always be!"  
  
"Sakura-chan! Matte!"  
  
But the car was too fast to keep up with and it sped away. Leaving Tomoyo and Eriol bewildered.  
  
"Sakura-chan...Whats going on?"  
  
"Gomen Tomoyo." Fujitaka said with tears also coming down from his eyes. "They think that the person who murdered her brother has people looking to kill her. She is the sole witness to his murder and without her, He will be set free. They've...They've taken her somewhere safe."  
  
"But Where! When will she be back?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I don't know where. They said that I wasn't allowed to know. But as for how long...They...They think 1-2 years."  
  
"Years!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Sakura-chan..."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where am I going?" Sakura asked.   
  
"To America. To San Fransisco."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Welcome to the witness protection program." He said handing Sakura a Japanese Passport. She looked at the picture of her and at the name beside it.   
  
"Samantha Brown?"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Hello people! Hope you like my story so far. This chapter was especially depressing to write. R+R Please! I need to know if you like it!!! 


	2. Breaking rules

Dear Diary,  
  
It was a year today that the 'thing' as I like to call it happened. Life as I know it has changed so much. I'm not even allowed to write letters home under my new name in case our mail gets intercepted. I can't stop thinking of my dad and Tomoyo and all my other friends. But one in particular. Take a guess who? I don't know if he even knows yet... Well I'll write more later. I'm not exactly feeling happy.  
  
Love always  
  
Sakura paused. It had been exactly a year since she had really written or even uttered her own name. Her real name. She had been going by Samantha Brown ever since she arrived. Samantha had two little sisters and had to learn english fast. But Sakura had to little new friends and disliked using english.  
  
"Sam! Sam your FBI agent is on the phone!"  
  
"The one covering my case?"  
  
"Yes. Pick it up."  
  
Sakura quickly scribbled down her real name and went to the nearest phone.  
  
"Hello? Kinomoto speaking."  
  
"Sakura you've been told to use the name SAMANTHA. Use it."  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"I'm your new agent. Jason."  
  
"Why have I had 10 new agents in a year? Tell me the truth."  
  
"Well...uh...You see..."  
  
"Just say it. I can handle the truth."  
  
"Yaoi's friends. You've been told that he was a well wanted murderer?"  
  
"Yoai? Yeah...Thats why the FBI is on the case. Didn't he murder mostly americans?"  
  
"Oh a lot more than you can imagine. Anyways there has to be one of them in the department. The people covering your cases keep being murdered. We wanted to keep it from you but you do need to know. We fear that they may find your location. Stay low. In 2 months we will assign you to a new state."  
  
"Why! I'm just starting to fit in!"  
  
This was a lie of course. Sakura kept to herself and didn't allow herself to make new friends. She used this as an excuse. Who would want to move to a new place after a year and have to get settled again.  
  
"Doesn't matter. The fact is you have to stay alive."  
  
"The only reason you want me alive is so I can come forward as a witness in this STUPID CASE!!!"  
  
"Sakura you're making a big deal out of this."  
  
"IT - IS - A - BIG - DEAL"  
  
"Stop it. Now I will contact you in two days to let you know you're new residence."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"You should. Now remember what I've said. Take care."  
  
Sakura hung up. She hated the FBI. She was nothing more than a reason to convict a murderer. If he hadn't been a mass murderer and had only murdered Touya she'd be dead and they wouldn't care.   
  
This gave Sakura an idea.  
  
"I don't care what they think."  
  
"Geez Sakura! They're only trying to protect you."  
  
"You know Kero, I appreciate you coming and all but I just want to handle this in my own way. I know you're worried and I'm glad SOMEONE is. But I just need to handle them myself. ok?"  
  
"Sure. What are you going to do?"  
  
"Oh... Thats my secret. I'll tell you once I've done it."  
  
Sakura sat down at her desk again.  
  
Dear Tomoyo.  
  
I'm not supposed to be writing. The FBI would probably kill me if they saw me mailing this letter. But you deserve to know whats happening.   
  
My life in my new country has been incredably stupid. I hate it here. I miss you too much. You and dad and... Well I don't thinkk I need to mention person number three. I really wish I was back home now. Heck i'm on the verge of insanity anyways so you never know...I may just hop on a plane over to Japan. Thats how bad it is here.   
  
In case you're wondering (and I know you are) I haven't made any new friends. I don't care to open up to these new wierd people. Lifestyle is very different here. Most people my age don't care about each other the way we do at home.  
  
I'm mailing a letter to Syaoran in here. I don't want you to send it to his house if you know that he's still in training. He may never see possibly the only letter I'll be able to write. I know that you would never read it.   
  
Say hi to your mom for me and let her know I'm doing fine.   
  
Love from,  
  
Sakura  
  
"Keeeero." Sakura said sweetly.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Does this letter to TOMOYO that I am ACTUALLY GOING TO SEND show in any way where I am?"  
  
Kero read it over.  
  
"Awwwwwww. No not at all."  
  
"I thought you were going to yell at me."  
  
"Only one attempt to actually mail a letter in a year is pretty good. I won't yell this time."  
  
"Arigatou Kero."  
  
Dear Otou-san,  
  
I have wanted to write to you for so long. I really miss you.   
  
Things for me have been going ok. I really wish I was back home with you rather than in a strange country with a whole new culture. I don't like it as much as Japans.  
  
I have been really worried about you. I hate thinking about how where as you previously had Touya and I there to keep you company, you have no one now.   
  
If I could have one wish for you it would be this. I wish for you to be happy. As happy as you were when we were around. Who knows? Maybe they'll move the court date up and I can come home really soon!  
  
I love you.  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Sakura  
  
"Can I see the letter you wrote to the brat?"  
  
"No! Thats PRIVATE!"  
  
"I want to check for spelling errors."  
  
"I know you do." Sakura said sarcastically.  
  
"Sam are you going out?" Lydia yelled. Lydia was her new mom.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Don't forget to put on the wig and colour contacts!"  
  
Sakura grumbled. To make it so she was even more hidden whenever she went out in public she had to wear blue colour contacts and a blonde wig. She hated having to year them every day for the past year.   
  
She put the letters in her pocket and headed for the post office.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well aren't you a pretty one?"  
  
The postal worker said as Sakura handed him her two letters. She had seen him around in places like the grocery store buying food for his family. She had always wondered how old he was. Her little sisters had said he must be 30. Sakura thought more like 40.  
  
"Thank you. You're very kind."  
  
"I'm sure the boys are just jumping over you. You have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Syaoran..."  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"No I don't"  
  
"You're telling me stories aren't you?"  
  
Sakura blushed.   
  
"No. Um could you do me a favour? Could you please not stamp the country on it?"  
  
"Huh? Why not?"  
  
"Well...I'm running from my past. So please?"  
  
"Of course. I understand."  
  
He winked and opened his jacket a little more to reveal an FBI badge!  
  
"You're very famous around the department." He whispered.  
  
"You won't stop me will you?"  
  
"No. Its not fair you shouldn't be able to let you're family know. Besides, theres no return adress on here. Tell you what. I'll have these letters there by noon tomorrow"  
  
"Arigatou - I mean thank you. I really appreciate it."  
  
Sakura smiled and walked towards home.  
  
The man had said true words. There had been boys egar to ask her out. But her heart had only one special someone it was thinking about.  
  
"Syaoran..."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile in Japan an amber eyed boy sneezed. He got off the plane and headed towards the exit of the airport.  
  
"Tomorrow I'll surprise Sakura. Oh I can't wait to see her." He said to no one.  
  
Little did he know that HE would be the one to be surprised.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1 done! I'm going on vacation on monday so I'll have as mant chapters up as possible before then. P.S R+R pleeeease. 


	3. A surprise visit

Syaoran could hardly sleep that night. In the morning he was going to go see his beloved cherry blossom. He pictured the smile on her face. He imagined hugging her after so long apart. 3 Years was it? Today was also the day he was to be announced as Li clan leader. He sighed. he'd have to aviod the press everywhere but it would be worth it.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
He knocked on Sakura's door. He only hoped he wouldn't be waking her. It was sunday and she loved to sleep in. He smiled at the thought of her. The door opened.  
  
"Ohayo. Gomen I'm a little early. Is Sakura asleep?" He burst out all at once. Only to find no one there. The door seemed to have opened as if a ghost had done it...  
  
He walked into the house and shut the door. He walked upstairs to where Sakuras room was. He knocked on the door. No answer. He could feel Sakura's strong pink aura. But why wasn't she answering? He tried to open the door. It was locked. He felt for the aura again. Only sakuras key could have done this... Sakura had never done this before... The only person who would know would be her best friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hai. Is Tomoyo home?" Syaoran asked the maid.  
  
"Hai. She is. Come in. Sit over there and I'll get her."  
  
Syaoran did as he was told. Seconds later Tomoyo came running down the stairs with a million dollar smile on her face. Syaoran stood up.  
  
"OKA-SAN!!! SAKURA-CHAN SENT ME A LETTER!"  
  
Tomoyo came barreling around the corner crashing right into Syaoran.  
  
"Gomen! Gomen- Syaoran!"  
  
"Hai. You got a letter from Sakura?"  
  
"Syaoran! Its been so long...So much has happened...Come up to my room."  
  
"Whats going on Tomoyo?"  
  
"I'll explain everything."  
  
Tomoyo guided Syaoran to her room and sat down.  
  
"Would you like anything?"  
  
"Tomoyo you're avoiding my question. Where is Sakura?"  
  
"Well...I had hoped you would have seen it on the news..."  
  
"The elders wouldn't let me have anything to do with the outside world."  
  
"I see. Well...um..."  
  
"Is she hurt?"  
  
"No. She... Oh its harder than I thought... She was attacked last year. By a magic seeker named Yaoi. He tried to take the cards from her by force but she wouldn't give them in so he threatened her with..."  
  
"Continue" Syaoran said quickly.  
  
"He threatend to kill you. So she gave in. He explained that he would have to shoot her in the head. She agreed still. Then just before he pulled the trigger Touya jumped in front to save her. Unfourtunatly Touya didn't make it."  
  
"Hang on...Yaoi? I heard about him. Isn't he that mass murderer?"  
  
"Yes. Sakura is the first and only person to witness a murder or an attempted murder. So the U.S. government interfered. She's under the witness proctection program. A new name and everything. She wasn't allowed to write letters or anything. She was taken away a year ago. This is the only thing I've gotten from her. She... sent a l;etter for you as well."  
  
Syaoran stared at her. Sakura? Gone? Murder? It couldn't be.  
  
Tomoyo handed him a letter with his name on it.  
  
Syaoran,  
  
I'm very sorry you didn't know anything about it. I'm guessing Tomoyo has probably told you by now. I had no way of getting ahold of you by any means. I really miss you. My life here is horrible and all I can think about is you. You haunt my thoughts and dreams.   
  
I love you more than anything in the world Syaoran. I beg of you to wait for me. If you can't, I understand. Please, if you won't wait, please don't ever forget about me. I love you more than love itself.   
  
Sakura 3 (its a heart)  
  
Tomoyo watched as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Video taping it for Sakura of course.  
  
"Will you wait?" Tomoyo asked.   
  
"No."  
  
Tomoyo stood there shocked by his answer.  
  
"NO?"  
  
"I don't need to wait. I'm going to find her."  
  
Tomoyo was relieved but she didn't have any hope.  
  
"She could be anywhere in the world."  
  
"Nope. She's left us a hint."  
  
"What? Where?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Do you have a magnifying glass?"  
  
Tomoyo got one and handed it to Syaoran. He still had to squint to see the clue Sakura had left. There in the corner of the letter in minisclue writing were three letters.  
  
U. S. A.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Syaoran she could be anywhere. The US isn't exactly small."  
  
"Fate will help me. I'm sure of it."  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
Syaoran grinned.  
  
" The saying 'It'll be okay for sure.' "  
  
It was Tomoyos turn to grin.  
  
"Sakura's invincable spell."  
  
"I'll contact you regularly. If I find her I'll tell you where she is."  
  
"Be careful...For Sakura's sake."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Syaoran walked onto the plane that would take him to Chicago. It was going to be a long journey.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Hi everyone! I was a little worried I wouldn't be able to write today. I'm going away on vacation and need to pack. But lucky for me (well not really) I stepped on a piece of glass and I'm supposed to keep it elevated. So I am... Right next to the computer. I may have one more chapter up before I go. Ja ne! 


	4. Hidden Identity

1 month had passed since Syaoran began. He had searched 9 major cities in the U.S and found nothing. But he found himself thanking the elders for forcing him to learn english. The plane landed in San Fransisco. Syaoran didn't have as much hope as he had at the beginning of his search. He sighed and walked off. Another long couple of days lay before him.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sam? Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes. Are we leaving now?"  
  
"Yes come on quickly!"  
  
"Be right there!"  
  
"I CAN'T believe that you're going out to EAT without me!" Kero whined.  
  
"Kero. I told you I'd bring you some home. Besides. Its a karoke restaurant. You hate those. Now remember. DON'T LEAVE THIS HOUSE!" Sakura said as she shut the door.  
  
"Sure sure. Sakura always gets to have fun, while I'm stuck here. No way I'm satying in tonight."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Excuse me sir, Have you seen this girl?" He asked a postman. Sakura had mailed letters right?  
  
"Whos asking?" The postman replied glaring.  
  
"Er...Syaoran Li."  
  
"The new Li clan leader?"  
  
Then suddenly the postman remembered something from a month ago...  
  
~*FLASHBACK~*  
  
"I'm sure the boys are just jumping over you. You have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Syaoran..."  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"No I don't"  
  
~*END FLASHBACK~*  
  
"Syaoran eh?"  
  
He flashed Syaoran his FBI badge.  
  
"Don't continue your search for her. It could endanger both your lives."  
  
"Um...Okay."  
  
Syaoran left the post office with lots of hope now.  
  
"He knows her. He knows she's here. But where?"  
  
Suddenly he felt an aura. A familier aura. It wasn't Sakura's though. He turned around to see what was unmistakably Kero go around the corner. Syaoran broke into a run. By the time he went around the corner there was nothing there. Kero disappeared.  
  
"She's here. I know I'm close."  
  
Syaoran was closer than he thought. Because right then as he said those words he was standing in front of Sakura's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ohhh! Look at the PUDDING!" Kero yelled. He was just about to dig in when he sensed something.  
  
Kero looked out the window and saw the gaki! Standing right there! He was walking away from the house.  
  
"Mental note: Don't tell Sakura."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran sighed. He was more hungry than tired. He went into the nearest restaurant. He went in to find people singing. Whoever was currently singing was horrible. He quickly asked for a table in the back. Thankfully she wasn't singing for very long. Everyone clapped politley for her as the next person stepped up. The only thing Syaoran could see about her was her bright blond hair. He was too far back to be able to see anything else.  
  
A song started and he recognized it, From going over to Meilings house. She always had this song playing. It was 'A Thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton. The girl started singing and there was something familer about her...  
  
Making my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces passed  
  
And I'm home bound  
  
That voice...Syaoran had heard that voice before.  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making my way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
And I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder....  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could   
  
Just see you  
  
Tonight  
  
How this song fit into thier current dilemma  
  
It's always times like these  
  
When I think of you  
  
And I wonder  
  
If you ever   
  
Think of me  
  
'Cause everything's so wrong  
  
And I don't belong  
  
Living in your  
  
Precious memories  
  
'Cause I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder....  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could   
  
Just see you  
  
Tonight  
  
It couldn't be Sakura. Her aura was missing.  
  
And I, I  
  
Don't want to let you know  
  
I, I  
  
Drown in your memory  
  
I, I  
  
Don't want to let this go  
  
I, I  
  
Don't....  
  
Making my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces passed  
  
And I'm home bound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making my way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
And I still need you  
  
And I still miss you  
  
And now I wonder....  
  
Whoever she was really knew how to sing.  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass us by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could   
  
Just see you...  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could   
  
Just see you  
  
If I could   
  
Just hold you  
  
Tonight  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura noticed something as everyone clapped for her. A certain green aura was present. Syaoran was here! She blushed. Her face was burining up. She needed to go wash her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone clapped for her. She blushed a little and left. Syaoran couldn't help noticing something familier though. He stood up and headed for the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
This part of the restaurant was deserted. Sakura froze on the spot. The aura was growing nearer.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran rounded a corner and crashed right into someone. She started to fall but he grabbed her hand and pulled her up. (AN: Like in the second movie!!! *squeal*) He noticed it was that blond girl who had just been singing.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura experienced deja vu right then. Hadn't this happend the last time she met Syaoran? She looked up and saw him standing there. She had to use all the energy in her so she wouldn't scream his name and hug him. She blushed.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Blond hair, blue eyes. It was all familier. But Sakura didn't have either.   
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
He stood there shocked.   
  
"How do you know me?"  
  
"New Li clan leader aren't you?"  
  
Stupid magazines.  
  
"Yeah. I am."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No no its my fault I crashed into you."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
This whole situation was tearing Sakura apart. She needed Syaoran right now. There he was standing right in front of her and she had to pretend he was a stranger. She couldn't help it. She started crying.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
For some reason when she started to cry it broke Syaorans heart. Normally he couldn't care less.   
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"Oh.. nothing. Well I guess I'll see you later."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
But just as she turned around, Syaoran noticed something. Dangling out from underneath the blond hair was a strand of brown hair that perfectly matched Sakura's.   
  
"I guess so, Sakura." He said in Japanese grinning.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ex-excuse me?" She continued in Japanese.  
  
Syaoran looked around as if checking to see if anyone was around. He put a hand on her head and lifted off the wig.   
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura's hair style hadn't changed at all. Nothing about her had changed at all.  
  
"How did you know!" She asked astounded as she removed her blue contacts.  
  
"I had a feeling."  
  
She jumped up and hugged him.  
  
"It's so good to see someone I actually know and LIKE! Wait a second..." She said letting go.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
There was a question that was plaguing her.  
  
"How did you know I was here?"  
  
"I didn't. I've been looking for you ever since your letter. I saw Kero earlier so I knew you were here."  
  
"Kero! What was he doing!"  
  
"Sakura it doesn't matter now. All that matters is that I've found you."  
  
"You're so kawaii when you talk like that."  
  
"I've missed you so much."  
  
Sakura smiled. For the first time in a year she was perfectly happy.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
(AN: If I put words inbetween 'these things' its thoughts)  
  
Tomoyo's phone all of a sudden started ringing like crazy. She put it on speaker phone.  
  
"Moshi Moshi?"  
  
"Tomoyo? Its me."  
  
'No. No why did you call!' Tomoyo thought  
  
"Oh. Hi. So did you find Sakura?"  
  
'Come on please say no!'  
  
"Hai I did. Shes at 127 Mullbury street San Fransisco."  
  
'Syaoran no!'  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Tomoyo? You ok? You sound a little distressed."  
  
'Of course I'm distressed! Who wouldn't be!'  
  
"No no everythings fine. I'm just concentrating on a new costume for Sakura."  
  
"Well I have to go. Talk to you tomorrow."  
  
'Hopefully under good circumstances.'  
  
Tomoyo hung up reluctantly.   
  
"There! I went along with your plan! Now let my mother go!" Tomoyo yelled to Yaoi who stood behind her with a knife at Sonomis neck.  
  
"A deals a deal. However I would have loved to shed some more blood." Yaoi said dropping Sonomi.  
  
Yaoi started on his way out but turned around.  
  
"By the way? Mention this to Syaoran or Sakura and your mother will join Sakura's brother."  
  
Then he left. Tomoyo sank down to the floor in tears.  
  
"Oka-san! He's going to kill Sakura!"  
  
"Tomoyo I know that was a hard decision to make. What will you do now?"  
  
"I have to wait until Syaoran calls again. I have to tell him!"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
The next night Syaoran stopped over.  
  
"You can't be stopping by so often. I don't want you involved in this."  
  
"Once he hurt you like that I was already involved Sakura."  
  
Sakura buried her head into Syaorans chest.  
  
"I don't want you to be."  
  
"Excuse me if I don't want to be a part of this." Kero said leaving the room. No one was home so Kero decided to stop by the fridge.  
  
"Gaki if you hurt her You won't be alive for long because don't thin I won't-"  
  
"GOODBYE KERO!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"So what have you been doing the past year?" Syaoran asked Sakura after Kero left.  
  
"Not much. Mostly being bored."  
  
Syaoran Laughed.  
  
"I would expec-"  
  
But Syaoran was cut off by the phone ringing.  
  
Sakura answered it and put it on speaker phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sakura we're sending nearby FBI agents to pick you up."  
  
"What? why?"   
  
"Yaoi's escaped. We think he's found you."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Don't leave the house."  
  
Then he hung up. Sakura immedeatly turned her attention to Syaoran.  
  
"Get out of here! Now! Go somewhere, anywhere!"  
  
"But Sakura-"  
  
"GO!"  
  
She shoved him out the door.  
  
"I love you!"  
  
She called after him.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Sakura quickly got Kero and packed everything in her room.  
  
But to her horror secoonds later she heard Syaoran scream from outside her window.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Yes I know evil cliff hanger. I'll see if I can write ONE more chapter before I go ok? 


	5. Race against time

Sakura ran outside immedeatly with Kero taggin along behind her. Syaoran wasn't there. But laying there was a note and a spot of blood. Syaorans blood.  
  
Dear Sakura,  
  
Well well. It HAS been a long time hasn't it? Unfourtunatly for you, your best friend Tomoyo helped me find your location. She had a choice to make. Between her mothers life and your life. Too bad for you she chose her mothers.   
  
Now. Down to business. In 24 hours I will murder Syaoran. If you can find out where we are by then, maybe you can save his life. If not. I'll mirder him and send him to the afterlife with your love.  
  
Heres the hint. Its a place you know and love. If I get lucky someone may come home and I can murder 2 people. Don't you just love puzzles?  
  
Yaoi  
  
Sakura dropped down to the ground crying. Tomoyo was the smart one not her... Something Syaoran said to her years ago floated across her mind.   
  
"Crying wont solve anything."  
  
"Syaoran's right. But Kero what do I do? Only Tomoyo could have a chance at solving this..."  
  
"Then ask Tomoyo. In person." Kero said. "If you use fly and fly high enough, you won't be spotted and you'll get there faster. I can't believe I'm helping you save the Gaki's sorry butt."  
  
"Arigatou Kero! Come on! Lets pay a visit to Tomoyo."  
  
Kero looked at her as she commanded fly. There was something different in her eyes. Determination.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"So I left her that note. Amusing ne Syaoran? A little teeny scatch on your arm and the note are a guarenteed ticket to get her to try he hardest to save her twue wove."  
  
"Why don't you leave her alone!" Syaoran yelled at him. He didn't care if he was heard.  
  
"Because. You know she has those cardy-thingys. I know you do. If I kill her, they need a new master. I'm the perfect master."  
  
Syaoran tried to struggle but the chains that bound him were too tight.  
  
"If I could move right now, I'd wipe that smile off your face." Syaoran said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Well you can't. Can you? Now shut up and watch the fun unravel."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hai who is it?" Tomoyos voice came through over the intercom. Sakura checked her watch. 14 hours to go.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Sakura said.  
  
She heard Tomoyo squeal, wrench open the door and hug her friend.  
  
"Sakura-chan! You're alright!"  
  
"Hai I am but Syaoran isn't."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Sit down Tomoyo. Its a long story."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"12 hours to go Syaoran! Enjoying you're last moments of life."  
  
"Very much so." He replied sarcastically.  
  
"Time flys when you're having fun."  
  
"Oh so much fun." Syaoran said.   
  
Syaoran tried not to grin. Yaoi had not yet noticed that Syaoran was a quarter ways done getting the chains off. He could feel them weakening as he slowly and constantly used his fire power to weld through the chains.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Here Sakura, I'll get you some kleenex." Tomoyo said.  
  
"I don't know what to do Tomoyo! How can I save him when I don't know where to start?"  
  
"Sakura-chan I believe in you. I can solve the first bit for you. About where in the world Yaoi and Syaoran are. But the last bit is something only your heart can tell you. Why don't you get some sleep. Besides, Sakura-chan can't make a heroic rescure with my perfect costume if she hasn't had enough sleep."  
  
Sakura saw the stars in Tomoyos eyes. Even though she was right, Sakura couldn't help but think Tomoyo would never change.  
  
"Here you can sleep in my bed while I finish it up and think of an answer. Kero, theres some cakes on the table in my room for you."  
  
"WAI WAI!!!" Kero yelled as he quickly flew up the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Tick tock Tick tock." Yaoi said.  
  
"Why don't you just go away or something and leave me alone?"  
  
"Then you would have to suffer not looking at such a beautiful creature."  
  
"I don't see Sakura anywhere." Syaoran said cooly knowing exactly what Yaoi meant.  
  
"Me you imbisile."  
  
"YOU? You look like you fell out of the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down."  
  
Yaoi gave a yell of frustration. Syaoran grinned. Now he was halfway through.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sakura-chan! Wake up! You only have 20 minutes."  
  
"Hoe? What?"  
  
"20 minutes! 20 minutes until 24 hours is up!"  
  
"HOE! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!!!"  
  
"Because the place you have to go is right here in Tomoeda!"  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Yes. Now where in Tomoeda do you love and only one person lives there?"  
  
"Thats easy. My house. My dad is the only one living there and I love my house and my dad."  
  
"Sakura! You solved it! Thats where Yaoi is!"  
  
"I'd better get going!"  
  
"Wait! What about my costume?"  
  
"I'll wear it next time!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled running out the door.  
  
"Be carfeul Sakura."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hm. She has 10 minutes."  
  
"Good for you." Said Syaoran not really paying attention.  
  
"Well lets just kill you know. It'll make things a lot more fun." Yaoi said untieing him and throwing him aganst a wall.  
  
"Now I must warn you Syaoran. If you move, Sakura won't survive. Ready?"  
  
"Fine." Syaoran said   
  
"Only a miracle can save you now."  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes. He heard the bang of the gunshot aimed for his heart. He felt no pain. He must have died instantly he thought.   
  
But why did he have to breathe? Dead people don't need to breathe.   
  
He opened his eyes and Yaoi was gone.  
  
A miracle had saved him.  
  
He sighed in relief. As he tried to walk away, he felt something blocking his way.  
  
He looked down.  
  
The miracle that had saved him was laying there. Her emerald eyes closed and a bullet through her heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
I know it was sad. Maybe I'll write ANOTHER chapter ne? 


	6. Goodbye?

"Don't continue your search for her. It could endanger both your lives."  
  
The postmans words echoed through Syaorans head as he held Sakura. He had already called paramedics and was praying that her father wouldn't come home before the paramedics got there.  
  
Unfourtunatly he did.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Fujitaka walked into his house. He noticed something. The lights were all on. He noticed something else. Drips of blood leading up the stairs and into Touya's room. He followed the trail and was horrified at what he saw.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran wouldn't look into his eyes.   
  
"What happened?!?!?" Was all Fujitaka could manage to say.  
  
"Yaoi...kidnapped me....Sakura....saved...shot...my fault."  
  
Seconds later the paramedics arrived.   
  
"Whats happend to her?" One asked.  
  
"She was shot." Syaoran answered.   
  
"My god..." The other said, gazing at Sakura.  
  
Within seconds they had her out of there and speeding towards the hospital. Syaoran saw a crowd gathered, which included a lot of thier school friends. They had all recognized Sakura. They stared at Syaoran as if asking for an explination. They thought he could explain given the fact that there was blood running all down his shirt. Sakura's blood.  
  
Tomoyo came running up and, staring at the scene, guessed that it wasn't good news.  
  
"Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Hai. She was shot. They think it just missed her heart."  
  
"WHY ARE YOU STANDING THERE LETS MOVE!" She shouted at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
They waited for hours. Still no news. Fujitaka was sitting in the waiting room once they arrived. No one really spoke. Tomoyo had Kero in her pocket and apparently Yukito, Eriol and Nakaru were coming. 5 hours in total they were finally updated by a nurse. Well, Fujitaka was. Everyone else was told to wait. Upon return a thousand questions were thrown upon Fujitaka. He hushed everyone and finally began to speak.  
  
"She's in the operating room. She's been there this whole time. The bullet did hit her heart. Apparently it tore through it. She's lost a lot of blood and they're still trying to get the bleeding under control. She's flat lined a couple of times but they've managed to bring her back. They dont know when they'll be done."  
  
The news was grim. Only Syaoran could find the courage to speak.   
  
"Will she...live?"  
  
Fujitaka suddenly became very interested in the floor.   
  
"They don't think so."  
  
"But there IS hope?"  
  
"Very very little."  
  
"I won't give up hope." he muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
12 hours after she had been brought in they still hadn't heard any new news. The paramedics who brought her in had visited, having no calls at the moment, to see if she would live.  
  
"Why don't we try to take our minds off of it?" Eriol suggested.   
  
There was a TV in the waiting room and he turned it to a local station. They watched for 5 minutes before a breaking news bulliten hit.  
  
"This is a breaking news story: Mass Murderer Yaoi, has escaped from prision. He has also shot the only person ever to witness a murder. She is now fighting for her life. Now we bring you life to a reporter on the scene."  
  
Everyone glared at Eriol.  
  
"Just a suggestion..." Eriol said. "Maybe we should-"  
  
"SHHHH!" Everyone said.  
  
"The girl, 16 year old, Sakura Kinomoto, has been under the witness protection program for the last year. Doctors have informed me that there is a .1% chance of survival. The bullet is said to have torn through her heart. She is out of surgery now and in the critical care unit, in a coma. Doctors believe it will be a miracle if she survives. Family and friends sitting in the waiting room have yet to hear the update. However once the update has been given to them, we will try to interview them."  
  
"We now return to normal programming. We will inform you if anything new comes up."  
  
"SO THEY TELL THE REPORTERS AND NOT US DO THEY?" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"Syaoran calm down." Tomoyo urged even though they were all thinking that exact thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Half an hour later a nurse came in. She was about to speak but Syaoran inturrupted her.   
  
"We've already heard. You know, someone should think of telling-"  
  
"Can we see her?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
The nurse nodded.  
  
"Please don't take your time. We don't know how much longer she'll live for and we'd like everyone to get a turn. But be warned, it is a little shocking. She's still in a coma."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
First Fujitaka went in, then Tomoyo and Eriol. After them Yukito and Nakaru and then it was Syaorans turn...  
  
"Thanks for nothing." He said to the nurse as he walked in. He heard Tomoyo apoligizing as he shut the door.  
  
He stood there in shock. She was hooked up to all these machines and was barley visable. Her face was pale and practically lifeless. She wasn't even breathing on her own. He hated seeing his little cherry blossom like this. But this was probably the last time he would see her. Ever.  
  
"Sakura? Its me...Syaoran."  
  
He heard her heart speed up for a second. He laughed.  
  
"I know you're listening aren't you? I just wanted to say that...that...I'm sorry. Its all my fault. It should be me lying there in that bed, dying. Not you. You didn't need to give your life for mine. I could have faced death. I remember the first time I saw you. You were just sitting there inoccently and I glared at you. You looked so scared. Scared yet cute..."  
  
Her heart speed up again then went back to normal.  
  
"Sakura. I know this is probably the last time I'll ever see you. I just want to tell you that...I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything in my life. I just want you to be without pain... Even if that means dying. Just remember if you die and when you go to heaven... That I love you."  
  
Syaoran shed a tear. He looked at Sakura and saw a tear running down her face. He turned to get everyone else but he stopped. He heard something.  
  
"I love you too...Syaoran."  
  
He ran back over there.   
  
"Sakura? You spoke!"  
  
"H...Hai."  
  
"You're going to be alright now I know it." Syaoran said with joy filling his heart.  
  
Then  
  
Suddenly  
  
The heart moniter went into a long droning beep.  
  
The nurse walked in.   
  
"I'm sorry sir. Shes gone."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Yes I hate myself for that cliff hanger. Maybe I can get one more chapter up? 


	7. A new view

Sakura opened her eyes. She found herself staring at her own body. Her body wasn't breathing. Next to her body was Syaoran. Syaoran had a look of pure shock on his face. All he could do was stare at her. She tore her eyes away from that sight.   
  
She saw a white light beam down into the room. It was visable only to her.  
  
"No!" She yelled at it. "I'm not ready to go! I can't leave Syaoran like this!"  
  
"I know you can't." Said a voice. The voice was soft and comforting. She turned around and saw her mother standing there.   
  
"O-Oka-san?"   
  
"Hai."  
  
"Onii-chan!" she yelled as he appeared beside her mother.  
  
She ran over and gave them both a hug.  
  
"Oka-san. Onii-chan. I missed you both so much."  
  
"Missed you too kaiju."  
  
"I'M NOT A KAIJU!"  
  
"You admitted it at my funeral."  
  
"Touya, Sakura please stop fighting. Touya, remember why we're here?" She asked.  
  
Touya eyed Yukito, as he, Eriol, Tomoyo, Nakaru, and Fujitaka walked into the room. All crying exept Eriol who seemed to be grinning a little.  
  
"Eriol? He looks happy." Sakura said.  
  
"Watch." Her mother merly stated as she walked into the hall.   
  
Touya followed her and Sakura followed him. To Sakura's complete surprise Eriol followed her...Only he couldn't walk through walls so he used the door.  
  
"Eriol? Why is he following us? How does he know?"  
  
"I can see and hear you three." He said.   
  
"Because you have magic right?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Sakura smiled and ran back into the room.   
  
"Syaoran! Its me! SYAORAN!"  
  
Eriol walked in after her.   
  
Sakura was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Why can't he see me? Why won't he answer me?"  
  
"I'll explain." Eriol said, forgetting about the complete silence in the room.   
  
Everyone stared at Eriol.  
  
"Explain what?" Syaoran asked.   
  
Sakura had a feeling Syaoran knew what was going on.  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Can I see you in the hall. NOW?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I'm going that way anyways." He said.  
  
Sakura followed them out.  
  
"Spill Hiragiizawa. I know you know something."  
  
"I'm busy." He replied.  
  
He looked straight at Sakura.  
  
"He's not trying to hurt you. He really can't see you. Or hear you."  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked.  
  
seconds later, before Eriol could respond, Syaoran cut in.  
  
"You can see her, can't you."  
  
"Goodbye Syaoran." Eriol said ushering Syaoran back into the room.  
  
"I'm not done with you!"  
  
"Sakura is asking for me to explain things. I can do this better when you're in there."  
  
Eriol pushed Syaoran into the room and shut the door.  
  
"Gomen Sakura. He is too upset to really see you. As you were with your brother."  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"Right now mentally and physically he is in too much shock to really see you there. Even if he tried with all his heart he couldn't see you."  
  
"Oka-san...Onii-chan...I can't leave them like this."  
  
But her mother merley smiled.  
  
"Why can't you leave them like this?"  
  
"Why? Because... Look at them!"  
  
"There has to be a better reason to live."  
  
"I can't stand to see them sad. I can't just leave them alone! Look at Otou-san. He has no family now. His whole family is standing right here. Tomoyo? I'm her best friend. Who else is she going to film? Kero and Yue! I'm thier master! I have to protect them and the cards. Nakaru and Eriol are my really good friends. They helped me to transform all the cards. What about Syaoran?..."  
  
"Yes?" Her mother urged.  
  
"Syaoran is the one I love most. He's cold to other people but not to me. When I look into his eyes I get a feeling of warmth and my whole body feels like its floating. I love him so much. I hate to see the pain I've caused him. Its all my fault." Sakura said sinking to the floor and breaking down in tears.  
  
Her mother however knelt beside her.   
  
"That, Sakura, is a good reason to live."  
  
"Hoe?"   
  
"Sakura let me explain something about angels like us. If you go to heaven, as a reward for doing good things all your life you get 1 miracle. You can use it on anything but yourself. I have used my miracle. On you Sakura."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Remember when you were sick? That one time? I healed you?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well I looked into the future and found it was a fatal illness. So I used my miracle then."  
  
"And I want to use mine now." Touya said.  
  
"To do what?" Sakura asked.  
  
"To return you to life."  
  
"NANI?"  
  
"I'm going to make you come alive again. This is a very rare miracle however."  
  
"Why Onii-chan?"  
  
"Because you can only use it if the person has a noble cause for living."  
  
"Whats my noble cause?"  
  
"The noblest of all" Her mother replied. "True love."  
  
"Arigatou Onii-chan!" She said flinging her arms around him and crying tears of joy into his chest.  
  
"Demo...I've been dead for half an hour."   
  
Everyone but Syaoran came out of the room and Fujitaka talked to the receptionist as the others left.  
  
"Thats why its called a miracle."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Airline problems!!! Thats why I'm still here. Won't be tomorrow. But lets see how much more I can get up. 


	8. Return to me

Syaoran had never seen himself cry so much before. The nurses had disconeccted all the machines by now. Syaoran was left alone in the room with his lifeless cherry blossom. It was his fault. She was dead because of him.  
  
He stared at her for a bit. Then he checked his watch. She had left the world 45 minutes ago. He sighed.  
  
She didn't look dead. She just looked asleep. So peaceful. Like a sleeping angel. He put his head on her stomach. He sighed. Then he felt his head go up. She couldn't have just moved. It was impossible.  
  
He sat up at looked at her. He must have been hallucinating. Hetouched her faceand her eyelids flickered. No doubt about it. She was alive. But barely.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Syaoran yelled at the top of his lungs.   
  
Fujitaka and a nurse came running in seconds later.  
  
"Whats going on?" He asked.  
  
"LOOK! Shes breathing!" Syaoran said.  
  
"My god! But! She's been dead for 45 minutes! No doubts anywhere that she was dead! Was she breathing before?" The nurse asked.  
  
"No! None of us could believe she was dead so we checked. When did she start breathing again?"  
  
"Seconds ago!" Syaoran said.   
  
Moments later a whole bunch of doctors came in and pushed Fujitaka and Syaoran out of the room.  
  
Syaoran sat in the waiting room and prayed his hardest fro Sakura to be still alive.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Now that she was alive again she felt the pain coming back. She heard Syaoran scream in amazment and excitment. She whould have laughed but the pain was killing her.  
  
'Make it stop. Please make it stop' Part of her was saying.  
  
'Its your fault. You chose to be alive even though you knew the risks.' the other half said.  
  
It was true...  
  
~*FLASHBACK~*  
  
"Sakura. There is a grim part to this miracle..." Her mother began.  
  
"What could possibly be grim about it.?"  
  
"Sakura you will return to your body, but you won't heal. You may even die again. Do you want to continue."  
  
"I'll take the risk."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too Oka-san. You too Onii-chan."  
  
"Ready kaiju?"  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hai."  
  
~*END FLASHBACK~*  
  
"It hurts..."  
  
"Doctor! She spoke!"  
  
"Yes I heard. Just get these machines hooked up!"  
  
Sakura couldn't stay awake any longer. She shut her eyes...Maybe for the last time.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Another hour before they would allow Fujitaka and Syaoran to see her. They didn't call anyone because it was late now. Most of the others would be asleep.  
  
"She's not awake but shes not in a coma either. This is possibly the most miracilous thin I have ever seen! To be dead for 45 minutes then suddenly come back alive!"  
  
"Will she live?" Fujitaka and Syaoran asked at the same time.  
  
"If she survives the night she will. She's going to be in a lot of pain when she does wake up though. She'll need to spend about a month in the hospital if she does survive."  
  
"Can we see her?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"In about 15 minutes you can. Her father can go in now."   
  
"Stupid rules." Syaoran said.  
  
Fujitaka went in leaving Syaoran outside.   
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran was dreading this call. He knew it was the right thing to do...But he hated that stuffed animal.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"You're not supposed to answer the phone."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU STUPID GAKI!!! YOU KILLED SAKURA ITS ALL YOUR-"  
  
"She's alive."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Just go to everyone who was there's house and leave them a note saying shes alive. DON'T SIGN YUKITOS."  
  
"SAKURA'S ALIVE! ALIVE ALIVE AL-"  
  
Syaoran hung up the phone.  
  
"Why don't you go in and have some time with her?" Fujitaka said seconds later.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
She wasn't awake. There she was again hooked up to all the machines. He sat there for an hour not saying anything. A nurse kindly offered a cot for him if he wanted to spend the night. He accepted and was ready to go to bed.   
  
"Night Sakura. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran fell off the bed. Sakura laughed.  
  
"You're alive! You're okay! I'm so sorry so sorry!"  
  
"Syaoran you don't need to be." She said wincing.  
  
"You're hurt..."  
  
"Yes...I am... You were there...."  
  
"No I mean you're hurting now."  
  
"I don't care. I'm alive aren't I?"  
  
"Yes. You are."  
  
"All that matters to me is that I'm here with you..."  
  
"Yeah... Sakura can I ask you something?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Were you outside."  
  
"Define outside and when?"  
  
"Outside the room. With Eriol. I felt something out there."  
  
"You felt three somethings. Me, mom and Touya."  
  
"...So you saw me? You were who Eriol was talking to? ERIOL KNEW YOU WERE COMING BACK TO LIFE AND DIDN'T TELL ME!?!?!?"  
  
Before Sakura answered, Tomoyo, Eriol and Fujitaka burst into the room.  
  
"Calm down Syaoran." Sakura said, not noticing the three figures enter her room.  
  
At the sound of her voice everyone who had just entered had a different reaction. Eriol grinned, Fujitaka opened his mouth in shock and Tomoyo fainted. Thankfully, Eriol was there to catch her.  
  
Only when Tomoyo fainted did Sakura fully notice them.  
  
"Ano.....Kombanwa?" Sakura said a little nervously.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
2 months passed before they would let Sakura out of the hospital. Everyone was thankful for this. She had semmed to be getting really restless latley. Of course wherever she went there were reporters. Its not a normal event when someone is suddenly alive after being dead for 45 minutes.  
  
She was aloud to return home but was not aloud out of bed for a week. Almost as soon as she was home she got a call. A special call.  
  
"Sakura! The phone is for you! Syaoran, could you please take this to her?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Syaoran had been out of Sakura's room, while Kero had decided to lecture her on the reasons why you should do as the FBI says. Syaoran had decided not to be a part of it.  
  
He knocked on the door lightly. Kero opened it. He must have been having no impression at all on Sakura, because boy was he mad.  
  
"Phone call for Sakura."  
  
Kero grabbed the phone and slammed the door in Syaorans face.  
  
"Baka..."  
  
He heard Sakura's yells from inside the room.   
  
"KERO OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!"  
  
He heard some unclear words from Kero and then:  
  
"I WILL NEVER FEED YOU AGAIN IF-"  
  
But Sakura didn't need to finish. Kero opened the door almost as quickly as he had shut it. A fake smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Baka." They both said as they passed each other.  
  
Sakura, by now was apologizing to whoever it was on the phone for the yells. But she was speaking english...She noticed Syaorans confused stare. She put it on speaker phone.  
  
"Yaoi's people are still looking for you. We are putting both you and Syaoran Li under witness protection program."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Well as most of you know the evil upon all evils: School has returned. Because of this I will not be updating on weekdays. I will be writing though. I will now right on weekdays and update like crazy on weekends. Fine with everyone? Ja ne! 


	9. Rio's motivation

"Witness protection program? How can you put SYAORAN under witness protection??? He is the most sought after guy in the whole world right now. No matter where you hide us, there will be fan girls who know him." Sakura explained as Syaoran laughed.  
  
It was all true, of course. It just sounded funny to hear it said.  
  
"We understand that. We have it all planned out."  
  
"Could you, well, explain it to me?"  
  
"You will leave tonight. We have gathered both of your things from the U.S.A. We plan to hide you in London England. You are to tell no one this. We will disguise you but Syaoran will be left alone. The only person who knows you have any relation to Syaoran is Yaoi himself. Also, only Yoai knows that Syaoran was there. He has no acess to any information or communication to the outside world. Heck he doesn't even have a window."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stared at each other. England?  
  
"Ano...The FBI is American."  
  
"Yes. Your case is being handed over to MI-5 (AN: Is it 5 or 6?). They also want him on a number of murders. We think that all these murders have a link but there is none! There has to be but we can't find it. No way he'd target 11 different countries. It is very annoying you know."  
  
Sakura got a serious look on her face. A look that clearly started "I know why.".  
  
"Tonight...But I'm not allowed to-"  
  
"Yes we know. You're not allowed to leave your bed. The families we've placed you with are next door nieghbours. Syaoran is to say they are 'friends'. We start you your second day there. Sakura will start when she is ready. Things don't look suspicious that way. We have a special hospital-like airplane flying you there. DO NOT TELL ANYONE WHERE YOU'RE GOING."  
  
There was some background talking. Then Jason, the guy they had been talking to, said  
  
"No way. She can't be dead. She was only under witness protection for a week! Oh uh...Got to go guys."  
  
Click.  
  
"That makes you have full and total confidence." Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura laughed.  
  
Kero, who had left after Syaoran entered, came up quickly.  
  
"Fax for you."  
  
Sakura read it.  
  
"Change of plans. Got information that last time you were in program Yaoi issued orders to pass anyone who looked like you. Ignore anyone with same eye or hair colour. Figured we'd change your apperance. No disguise for Sakura. Just name change."  
  
"By the way Sakura," Syaoran added, "What was the link you discovered?"  
  
"Magic. He's been killing off people with magic and taking thier powers. Thats how he escaped from prision. Thats the real reason he wants me dead. He wants my powers. I guess he figures that with my magic he'll be stronger than any."  
  
"Of course he will. You have enough magic to make two people immortial. Clow Reed was never once close to having the power to make one immortal person. Also, your magic keeps growing. You seem to get a little more every day." Syaoran explained.  
  
"Speaking of magic... I haven't used most of the cards in over a year...Kero, keep everyone away ok?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No need. You can do it yourself now. You do have enough magic to complete the spell. Remember? Eriol used to use it all the time." Kero said. He thought for a second before adding "And the best thing about your magic is, once you've used it all your strength that you've used, comes right back. You will always have plenty of magic, because you never lose any. Unless you died or something."  
  
"Kero, I did die."  
  
"Yes I know. But you also came back to life. Once you did, every speck of magic returned to you."  
  
"The second before I started breathing. I know."  
  
Sakura made two barriers. One to keep people away, and one to seal the cards in her room.  
  
"I call all of my cards..." She began.  
  
Kero and Syaoran exchanged looks of shock. This had never been attempted before.  
  
"...Come out of your card forms. Release!"  
  
Suddenly a magical wind was present in the small bedroom and all 53 cards showed thier visual forms. Sakura could tell they were happy to be released.They all beamed at her.  
  
"Thank you Mistress. We have been worried about you latley." Windy said.  
  
"I'm sorry I haven't tried this sooner. I have just-"  
  
"No need for explanations. We understand very much that you have been going through tough times." Wood stated.  
  
"Besides. We have been wanting to tell you something. We want you to use us for all the little things. We never get to help you anymore and we really want to." Mirror took over.  
  
"We love having you as our Mistress. What we love more is helping you." Little explained.  
  
"I'm glad to hear it. We are going to hide again... Is that okay?"  
  
All the cards nodded. Sakura smiled as they all returned to card form and then to the book. Sakura smiled.   
  
But the smile did not last long. She heard a familier scene downstairs. People coming in; Her father begging them not to take her; pleading and sorrow; a familier yet horrible scene.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Another two months past. Sakura was defenatly hiding somewhere. Somewhere. It had been four months since he tried to kill her... Or rather Syaoran. That loser. If it wasn't for him she would have died there in sorrow for GOOD. The power would have been his. Yaoi sighed. He had never really been caught. Just a double of him he had left for the cops to find. His stupid minions couldn't lead themselves. He had to be the one to issue orders.But there were two minions. Smart, Loyal and cunning. He turned to one of them.  
  
"Sorry to get you involved." He said.  
  
"Sorry? Don't feel sorry for me just because I'm a girl. I can handle myself. You know this."  
  
"I do, Rio. You wish to handle finding her wherabouts?"  
  
"It shall be easy. She has too many weaknesses. Not good in a sorceress."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Rio put up her blond hair in pigtails and grinned.   
  
"Don't I just look so cute like this?" She asked with an innocently evil voice.  
  
"You'll fit in fine. However, you do seem a little anxious. Whats with that."  
  
"The Cardmistress and I are not strangers to each other." Rio said with an evil voice very forgien to Yaoi.  
  
~*~*FLASHBACK~*~*  
  
"Daddy!" Rio called as he fell through the sky. This fire monster was a huge one. None like Rio had ever seen. First this wierd girl with wings appears (AN: Emptiness card. ) Then this thing. All the wholes that girl had made were gone. But the monster siezed a bunch of people and threw them in the air.  
  
"MATTE!" A girl with wings and wearing strange pink clothes said as she flew by.  
  
The monster siezed a boy running underneath her, wearing equally strange green clothes.  
  
"Syaoran!" She called.  
  
"Sakura! Iie!"  
  
She summoned her own fire and hit the monster. She then summoned up a card, "hope" and it destroyed the monster. The monster disappeared and everyone he was holding fell. Sakura scrambled to get them all. There were now two people left falling.  
  
Syaoran and Rio's father.  
  
"Save my father!" Rio yelled to Sakura as she nodded.  
  
She quickly put everyone down and grabbed them both. But Rio's fathers hands were too sweaty. She dropped him. Rio watched in horror as he fell to his death.  
  
*~*~END FLASHBACK*~*~  
  
"Rio? You okay?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah. Fine. Just thinking."  
  
"If things get tough let me know and I'll send Ruki to help you."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"You have a plan I presume."  
  
"Of course. You'll see it on the news when its happening."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Nicola Brown and Syaoran Li please report to the main office." The P.A system said.  
  
"Lets go Sa- Nicola." Syaoran said nearly, again, revealing Sakura's real name.  
  
"Hang on. let me get my stuff."  
  
"Hurry it up."  
  
They walked down the halls together. All the girls stared adoringly at Syaoran while the boys drooled over Sakura. Sakura giggled all the way down about the girls while Syaoran glared at all the guys.  
  
"You two are allowed to go home now. And I mean your England homes."  
  
"Nani?" Sakura said accedentaly speaking Japanese; She did this at least 4 times a day.  
  
"Sakura. Syaoran." The principal started. He was one of the only people knowing Sakura's true name... and he hardly used it. Something was wrong.  
  
"Tomoeda is under attack by some monster. Its attacking a university... A local one."  
  
Sakura's mouth fell open in shock. There was only one university in Tomoeda....Her dad taught there.   
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran could only wonder what Sakura was doing in her room. She had shut the curtains 20 minutes ago. Being next door nieghbours, Sakura and Syaoran could easily talk to one another via thier bedroom windows. But Sakura had shut herself in there. he sighed. What could she be doing?   
  
His question was answered when the curtains opened to reveal her wearing the outfit she wore to capture the emptiness. Tomoyo had obviously altered it to fit Sakura's size and given it to her. Syaoran knew where she was going. He had recieved a package from Tomoyo too...He hadn't opened it for fear of what it contained. But now he guessed what it was.  
  
Sakura used fly and was about to take off when-  
  
"Choto matte Sakura!"   
  
Sakura looked at him. He held up his altered costume.  
  
"You were going to leave without me?"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo screamed as the monster tried to hit the buliding again. This time it was a sucess and it took off the whole clock tower. She looked out the windows to see reporters everywhere. There was no way Sakura wouldn't have known about this.  
  
"It'll be okay for sure." Tomoyo said as the thought of Sakura popped into her head. "Sakura will save us."  
  
But of course, the one day Tomoyo goes to visit Sakura's father at the university, it gets attacked. Could someone be watching thier movements? Nah.  
  
Tomoyo had to find Sakura's father. What if he wasn't okay?   
  
Tomoyo ran into the first resonable place that he could be; the staff room.  
  
Much to her horror there wasn't much left of the staff room.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Standing on top of the building, well hidden, was Rio.   
  
She stared off into the sunset that was now befalling Japan. Her monster looked even more terrifing in the midst of it all.   
  
In the distance she saw two shadowy figues.  
  
"Showtime."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
I have returned. I was on a comping trip and haven't had electricity for a bit so I decided to post this chapter as soon as I got back. I'll have more out for you next week. Click the magic button! 


	10. The Black Angel

Sakura lowered Syaoran onto the roof before landing there herself. The breeze was gentle and felt good after the long trip.   
  
"First things first Sakura, we have to find your Dad."  
  
Sakura wished it was as easy as it sounded.  
  
"Iie Syaoran. All these people's fathers are at risk too. Not just mine. I have to get rid of the monster."  
  
Just like Sakura. Always thinking of others first.  
  
"Hai. I'll look for him then." Syaoran responded.  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"Matte. Shield protect the one most valuable to me."  
  
Shield quickly wrapped itself around Syaoran. He smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Rio waited. Once Sakura got rid of the monster - an easy task - Rio would appear to her.  
  
Of course Rio had a rare ability. She could change her hair and eye colour at will. She had never met anyone else who could do such a thing. She had her originally blond hair down and turned black. Her once green eyes were now bright blue. She smiled.  
  
"Introduce myself then taunt her."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Onegai. Wake up Kinomoto-Sensei." Tomoyo pleaded.  
  
Now she was starting to worry. He had a huge gash on the side of his head. Nothing fatal of course but who knows what it could of done. To top it all off Sakura still hadn't shown up. Tomoyo was begining to think no one would tell Sakura about this. If she didn't know about the attack she wouldn't come...  
  
Tomoyo had no hope left. She started to sing the song she had sang to help Sakura capture the song card. Everyone else, stuck in the room because of the roof caving in outside the door, stopped to listen.   
  
The least she could do now was give them hope. If she had looked up for a second and out the window, she would have seen an amber eyed boy, searching for his true loves father.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran swore.  
  
"This isn't working. I'm not going to find him soon if I don't know where to look."  
  
"Have hope!" A little boy running past said.  
  
"Uh-huh sure."  
  
"Yoru no sora ni kagayaku." That singing was familier, as was the song.  
  
Whoever was singing was probably the best singer in Tomoeda by far.  
  
"Tooi gin no tsuki."   
  
Syaoran analyzed his previous thought...  
  
The best singer in Tomoeda was...  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura thought and thought while stopping the monsters attacks. How could she get rid of him?  
  
"Baka."  
  
A voice in the back of her head said.  
  
"He's big isn't he?"  
  
Sakura had no clue what that was supposed to mean...  
  
"Oh! I get it!"  
  
She landed right in front of the monster and pointed her staff at it. The Sakura symbol appeared underneath her feet as thousands of people, noticing the bright light, looked   
  
on.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Tomoyo!"  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to visit Sakura's father today and....How did you get here?"  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"Well he has a big cut on the side of his head..."  
  
Suddenly a bright yellow light came from outside.  
  
"Sakura-chan!"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Rio smiled. The excitment was so great that it just wanted to burst out of her. But she'd have to control it. Just seconds before she could appear.  
  
"Well Sakura. It seems we shall meet again shortly."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Little! Turn this monster to the size of an ant!"  
  
The little card came out and did so as everyone looking on gasped.  
  
Magic? This girl had magic?  
  
Sakura smiled as everyone cheered and applauded her.   
  
But thier cheers didn't last long because from behind Sakura a dark figure with black wings garbbed her and held a knife to her throat.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"The little card!" Tomoyo said as she watched it work its magic.  
  
Syaoran grinned at Sakura who was beaming and turned his attention to her dad. It didn't linger there long when he heard a small scream.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
The sight he saw was not pleseant.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Rika, Chiharu and Nakao were staring at this girl smile after doing her magic. They had come to the scene right after it had been reported.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Chiharu exclaimed.  
  
"Nani?" both Rika and Nakao replied.  
  
"Don't you recognize her? Thats Sakura!"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well little card mistress. You shouldn't have let your guard down. I could kill you right now."  
  
"You..wouldn't want to do that."  
  
"Why not? We have met once before and I let you get away with your life. Why not settle a score?"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"I don't like all these people rudley listening in."  
  
She then grabbed Sakura and flew high into the sky.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran watched in horror as the black winged girl took Sakura away into the sky.   
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Sakura's father was slowly awakening.  
  
"Syaoran we need to get him to the hospital...Theres nothing we can do for Sakura right now. She can handle it."  
  
Syaoran rufused but Tomoyo made him come anyways. It wasn't good for him to worry. Sakura was stronger than he thought. Tomoyo knew it.   
  
"I have faith in Sakura-chan. She'll be alright for sure."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"If I put you down on your own I will not harm you. I just want to talk. You shall leave the conversation alive and well. If you try to fly away, I'll have to kill you. Understood?"  
  
"I trust you."  
  
It felt wierd saying those words to someone who had a knife to her neck. But she let her down and gestured for her to sit down.  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I am the black angel."  
  
"Angel? You aren't an angel."  
  
"But its so catchy."  
  
"You say we've met...But I don't remember you."  
  
"You wouldn't. I had no magic back then. I was just a regular person."  
  
"What do you want."  
  
"Its not what I want. Its what I'm told to do."  
  
"Then just don't do it. You seem more powerful than any master."  
  
"I wouldn't do it if there wasn't something in it for me."  
  
"Whats in it for you?"  
  
"An uneven score. I want to settle it. I'm not done with you. I will be seeing you again."  
  
"Fine." There really wasn't anything else to say.  
  
"Good." She snaped her fingers and black dust fell on Sakura.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"A spell. Once your feet touch the ground you'll fall unconcious."  
  
"Thats pointless."  
  
"Not really. It slows you down and I get to see people worry. I love making people worry don't you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
And with that the Black Angel flew off.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Very clever Rio. Why not use your real name though?"  
  
"I'm going to use this name in her presence for other purposes."  
  
"I see. Are you going to use your original hair colour?"  
  
"Hai hai. Don't worry. She won't recognize me."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura had checked with some people at the university on Syaoran and Tomoyo's wherabouts. She knew people there must have recognized her already and she wanted to get to Syaoran before she let her feet touch ground.  
  
They had pointed her in the direction of the hospital after thanking her many times for saving them.  
  
She finally reached there. She was feeling droswy. Probably another spell put on her so she would touch ground sooner. She couldn't stop now. She was almost there.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said and she ran to the window and waved out it, signialling Sakura to that hospital room.  
  
She came in almost instantly but didn't take in her wings.  
  
Syaoran went over to her and hugged her. He pulled her down to the ground and she fell unconcious.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"So Rio what was your real reason for the spell?"  
  
"England being 5 hours behind Japan time, I can still get to her school before it closes and sign up. I thought she'd go right back to the school and it was mainly to buy me time."  
  
"So her going back to the hospital proved useful."  
  
"Yes. Now I know what her priorities are."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Not bad for an update this time ne? Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm really worried this came out shitty. 


	11. Rio and Ruki

"Sakura!"  
  
"Sakura-Chan!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I just hugged her and..."  
  
Suddenly Eriol burst into the room. His usual calm look had vanished and now a look of worry and fear overcame his features. He walked towards Tomoyo and hugged her. Then Eriol did something no one had ever seen him do. He cried.  
  
"I was so worried. I heard about it on the radio and went there but you'd gone. People there said you'd gone to the hospital and...I thought..."  
  
Tomoyos look of shock changed to a look of caring and understanding.   
  
"It's okay. I'm not hurt at all."  
  
Tomoyo mouthed some words that Syaoran didn't quite catch and took Eriol out into the hall to get him to calm down.  
  
And Syaoran was left to his thoughts of what had happened to Sakura.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"So your name then?" The headmaster asked.  
  
"Rio."  
  
"Ah I see. So Rio where are you from and why have you moved here?"  
  
"Well, my moms an MP and has to move around a lot. I've moved to 14 different countries so far."  
  
"My goodness! Do you speak many languages?"  
  
"10 fluently."  
  
"I'm impressed. So you have no relation to a girl who is also tranferring from Japan...Ruki I think..."  
  
~Ruki? Why would Yaoi send HER here? This is my mission!!!~  
  
"Ruki? Wheres she from?"  
  
"She won't say. Just like you. She'll be here in 8 weeks apparently."  
  
~As much as I like my sister, this is MY assignment. I'll just have to finish it before she arrives.~  
  
"As well, we have another transfer student from Japan. She lived here previously. Nicola Brown."  
  
~So foolish to give out the little carmistresses ailias. Have you learned nothing?~  
  
"I've heard of someone with the last name 'Brown' but as for Ruki? I don't know her at all."  
  
~Little lie won't hurt. Or 2 lies.~  
  
"Well the poor girl will just have to adapt. Very well see you tomorrow."  
  
~Stupid foolish principal. You know nothing.~  
  
"I'm very excited. Thank you Ja- I mean goodbye."  
  
Rio stormed off. RUKI! Yaoi would dare send her sister to trail along. Ruki didn't have the same ability Rio had, to change her apperance. She kicked a rock. Ruki had her little ice breath and that was all. How useful could that be?   
  
"No more useful than this stupid ROCK!"  
  
and it landed at the feet of a very stunned Sakura.  
  
~Sakura Kinomoto! How on earth could she be here so fast? Probably used the time card sometime before she fell unconcious so the spell wouldn't last more than five minutes. Stupid cardmistress.~  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
After waking up, saying goodbye to her dad and dropping Syaoran off at home she just wanted to go for a walk. She heard a voice.   
  
"No more useful than this stupid ROCK!"  
  
Suddenly a rock came out of nowhere and halted at her feet. She looked up to see a girl with Green eyes and blond pig tails staring at her in sheer horror.  
  
"Is there something on my face?" She asked accedently in Japanese  
  
"Iie. Demo-"  
  
"You speak Japanese????"  
  
"Hai. Enough to put sentances together. I'm new here."  
  
"Ah! Welcome to England. I'm Sa...Nicola." She said switching to English to make this girl more comfortable  
  
"Sa? Sanicola?"  
  
"No. Nicola. I was going to say something else."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
~Fool. You nearly gave away your identity.~  
  
She forced a laugh.  
  
"What were you going to say other than your name? Salami?"  
  
"Uhhhh...Sandwhich actually. I was thinking of food because I haven't eaten much today."  
  
~A lame excuse. Yet a perfect oppertunity.~  
  
"Why don't I come with you? If you're not meeting anyone..."  
  
"No not at all. I'll show you my favourite place."  
  
"I was thinking more like ice cream? My treat. You like Ice cream?"  
  
"Love it. but I can't let you treat."  
  
"I nearly assulted you with a rock."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
~And now the fun begins~  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura liked this girl. She was so genuine. So real. Not hiding anything.  
  
Sakura sat and talked with Rio for hours. after 2 and a half Rio found an intresting subject.  
  
"You have a boyfriend?"  
  
Sakura choked on her 4th ice cream.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. Does he live here? Is he, like, hot?"  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhh"  
  
"Whats his name?"  
  
"Syaoran Li."  
  
Rio squealed.  
  
"THE Syaoran Li. LI CLAN LEADER?"  
  
"...yeah"  
  
"Isn't he cold hearted and mean? Thats only what I've heard."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Sorry. I don't know what to believe out of all those lies they print. Whats he really like?"  
  
Sakura had so much to say that by the time she'd finished another half an hour had passes. Only then did they relize just how long they'd been talking. They quickly said goodbye and parted ways.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran was now pacing his room. Sakura hadn't been heard from at all. Not since before they'd left together for Tomoeda.  
  
"I should have watched her go home."  
  
Maybe she was just at that internet cafe she liked. Her house didn't have a computer like his, so she was normally there when she wasn't with Syaoran or at home.  
  
He logged on to MSN. Before he could check for Sakura, someone instant messaged him. He didn't even notice himself hit 'okay' for someone to be able to message him. He thought it may be Sakura messaging him.  
  
HaoHao: Syaoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan  
  
5`/40|24|\|: Go away Mei Ling  
  
HaoHao: U never talk to me anymore  
  
5`/40|24|\|: I said go away  
  
Haohao: Wuts wrong wit u?  
  
5`/40|24|\|: JUST WAIT!  
  
He checked to see if Sakura was online  
  
CherryBlossom Satus: Offline  
  
He sighed. he let the little orange light that was Mei Ling, flash on and off.   
  
Then someone he had never seen before messaged him.  
  
BlackAngel: Looking for your little cherry blossom by any chance?  
  
5`/40|24|\|: Who are you?  
  
BlackAngel: Guess the little cardmistress forgot to tell you.  
  
5`/40|24|\|: Tell me who you are. I can hit the block button you know.  
  
BlackAngel: Obviously you are trying to forget the moment I when I was holding a knife to her throat.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Rio smiled. She could just picture his face at that moment. She loved that image. She of course had temporarily switched street signs so Sakura was probably hopelessly lost. All so she could have this conversation with Syaoran. Just to intimidate him. Finally his long pause ended.  
  
5`/40|24|\|: I don't believe you. Evil people don't have msn.  
  
BlackAngel: Yet you are signed on.  
  
5`/40|24|\|: I'm not evil. The person you're pretending to be is.  
  
BlackAngel: To people like me you ARE in fact evil.  
  
5`/40|24|\|: Get lost.  
  
BlackAngel: Would everyone know that SAKURA KINOMOTO colapsed the moment you hugged her in her dad's hospital room?  
  
5`/40|24|\|: Fine. I believe you. WHAT DO YOU WANT?  
  
BlackAngel: Nothing with you. I want to settle a little score.  
  
5`/40|24|\|: What score?  
  
BlackAngel: It really is none of your business. I'm just here to give you a riddle.  
  
5`/40|24|\|: Riddle? What do you mean a riddle?  
  
Rio was enjoying herself. The great Syaoran Li really wasn't as smart as people thought. Of course just before she could give the riddle, someone else wanted to talk to her.  
  
~*Ruki*~:Rio is this you?  
  
BlackAngel: There is no Rio here.  
  
~*Ruki*~: Are you mad?   
  
BlackAngel: I'm sorry but there is no one here by the name Rio.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hoe? Whats going on here? I've been wandering around for 15 minutes. It was only a five minute walk to the house..."  
  
Sakura sighed. She was hopelessly lost. She didn't know what to do now.  
  
"I could fly...but there are too many people aroud. They'd see me."  
  
She felt a tear fall down her cheek. She was lost and alone in a strange country.  
  
"Oh Kami-sama. Please help me."  
  
Please...  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
BlackAngel: Though she has powers you will see, she will fall asleep unwillingly, when she dozes off on her 4th time, There will be nothing you can do. She'll be mine.  
  
5`/40|24|\|: What the hell?  
  
BlackAngel: Baka. So clueless.  
  
Rio signed off. She sighed.  
  
A little bubble grew to the size of he face and became eye level with her.  
  
"Hai, Yoai?"  
  
"What was that riddle supposed to mean."  
  
"Easy. I'll be constantly putting a spell on her. Eventually, when the spell has enough power to take effect, she'll start to doze off. On her 4th time dozing off, she'll be sucked into my demension. Then we finish our battle."   
  
"Brilliant Rio. Just brilliant."  
  
"Why did you send Ruki? I can handle this myself."  
  
"Back up plan in case."  
  
"In case of what?"  
  
"Nothing. Just in case."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Yoai disconeccted her line. He hated to lie to Rio and Ruki. He remembered when he bumped into them, just under a year ago. Before he tried to kill Sakura again.  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
CRASH! The two girls Yaoi had watched running down the street crashed into him.  
  
"Gomen Nasai, Gomen Nasai!" They said at the same time.  
  
"Whats the hurry?" Yaoi said being nice to people for once in his life. There was something about them.  
  
"Our father is dying. He had magical powers but someone shot him. All his magic is gone now."   
  
"But we still have the little magic we have. I can still breathe ice and Rio can still change her apperance. We tried to give him our magic, but nothing worked."  
  
"I see."  
  
Yaoi snapped his fingers and both girls collapsed.  
  
~I'll just alter thier memories...Make them think Sakura killed thier father. Make them believe they ran away, make them forget I killed thier father. I'll split his magic amoung them. They'll be my best and smartest people out of everyone.~  
  
~*END FLASHBACK*~  
  
Once Sakura was dead, he'd erase thier memories of what had happened with him. They'd just wander home with the same memories they had the night he met them. He thought for a second. He'd let them keep thier new magic powers.   
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
End of chapter 10. Not too much of a cliffy was it? Anyways review reviwe review. I'll uodate really soon. 


End file.
